The present invention relates generally to a pour spout for a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-sealing spout that vents air as a fluid is coincidentally poured.
Containers used for transporting hazardous materials, such as gasoline, typically are decanted through a spout. The decanting procedure occurs when an operator is filling another container that has an opening, such as a gas tank on a lawn mower. Some jurisdictions require that a gasoline can remain sealed until the spout or nozzle is inserted into the container receiving the gasoline and then contain the fluid in the spout so as not to discharge the fluid remaining in the spout into the environment. Some existing spouts provide an end cap that must be removed before placing the spout in the receiving container opening. Some existing spouts use a ball valve at the spout""s base that must be moved before decanting can occur. There are also some existing spouts that use the motion of inserting the spout into the receiving container opening to move a valve located at the base or proximate end of the spout but can""t seal the distal or end of the spout in the receiving container at the completion of the decanting process, thereby allowing the fluid in the spout between the distal end and the proximate end of the spout discharge into the environment.
Thus there is a need for a spout that will contain fluid within the spout when the spout is not decanting. There is a further need for a spout that will seal by itself or automatically. There is an additional need for a spout that seals at its distal and proximate ends when not being used to decant fluid from a container. There is also a need for a self-sealing spout for a hazardous material, such as a gasoline container.
The present invention provides a spout for a container comprising a conduit having a first end connected to the container, an aperture and a second end configured to be inserted into an opening. The second end of the conduit is configured to direct fluid axially out of the second end of the conduit. A closure plate extending across the diameter of the conduit for preventing flow through the conduit is provided. The closure plate has a closed position to inhibit flow through the conduit in an open position to allow flow through the conduit. A sleeve movably responsive to inserting the conduit into the opening moves the closure plate from the closed position to the open position. The sleeve is spring loaded to hold the closure plate normally closed. A vent tube having a passage is coupled to and supports the closure plate centrally disposed in the conduit. The vent tube has an inlet and an outlet with the inlet disposed in the aperture and opens into the conduit and the outlet disposed co-terminus with the second end of the conduit and permitting a flow of air from the inlet into the vent passage during a flow of fluid from the container into the opening. An end cap is coupled to the vent tube at the inlet and configured to fluidly seal the conduit in conjunction with the closed position of the closure plate. Another embodiment of the spout includes an end cap configured to seal the conduit within the diameter defined by the wall of the conduit.
The present invention also provides a spout for a container comprising a conduit having a first end connected to the container, an aperture, a second end adapted to be inserted into an opening and a conduit wall connecting the first end and the second end. A closure for preventing flow through the conduit is mounted in the conduit with the closure having a closed position to inhibit flow through the conduit and an open position to allow flow through the conduit. An opener movably responsive to inserting the conduit into the opening can move the closure from the closed position to the open position is also provided. The spout also includes a vent tube having a passage having an inlet and an outlet. The inlet is disposed within the aperture, with the vent tube having a passage wall between the inlet and the outlet and in contact with the conduit wall. The outlet is disposed in the vent passage for permitting a flow of air through the inlet into the vent passage during a flow of fluid through the conduit from the container into the opening. The spout also includes an end cap coupled to the vent tube at the inlet and configured to fluidly seal the conduit in conjunction with the closed position of the closure.
The present invention also provides a spout for a container comprising a conduit having a first end connected to the container, an aperture and a second end configured to be inserted into an opening. A conduit wall connecting the first end and the second end of the conduit is provided wherein the second end of the conduit is configured to direct fluid axially out of the second end of the conduit. A closure plate extending across the diameter of the conduit for preventing flow through the conduit is also provided. The closure plate has a closed position to inhibit flow through the conduit and an open position to allow flow through the conduit. An opener, movably responsive to inserting the conduit into the opening to move the closure plate from the closed position to the open position, is included with the opener holding the closure plate in a normally closed position with a spring. A vent tube having a passage coupled to and supports the closure plate centrally disposed in the conduit is also provided. The vent passage has an inlet and an outlet in a passage wall between the inlet and outlet and external to the conduit wall, with the inlet disposed in the aperture and opens into the conduit. The outlet is disposed co-terminus with the second end of the conduit for permitting a flow of air from the inlet into the vent passage during a flow of fluid from the container into the opening. The spout also includes an end cap coupled to the vent tube at the inlet and configured to fluidly seal the conduit in conjunction with the closed position of the closure plate. The spout can also be configured wherein the opener and the vent passage wall are integrally formed as a single unit. Another embodiment provides wherein the end cap is configured to seal the conduit within the diameter defined by the wall of the conduit.
The present invention also provides a spout for a container comprising a means for conducting having a first end connected to the container, an aperture in a second end configured to be inserted into an opening, wherein the second end of the means for conducting is configured to direct fluid axially out of the second end of the means for conducting. A means for closing extending across the diameter of the means for conducting for preventing flow through the means for conducting, with the means for closing having a closed position to inhibit flow through the means for conducting and an open position to allow flow through the means for conducting. A means for opening movably responsive to inserting the means for conducting into the opening to move the means for closing from the closed position to the open position is also provided. The means for opening is spring loaded to hold the means for closing normally closed. The spout also includes a means for venting having a passage coupled to and supports the means for closing centrally disposed in the means for conducting, the means for venting having an inlet and an outlet. The inlet of the means for venting is disposed in the aperture and opens into the means for conducting. The outlet of the means for venting is disposed co-terminus with the second end of the means for conducting and permitting a flow of air from the inlet into the vent passage during a flow of fluid from the container into the opening. The spout can also include a means for capping coupled to the means for venting at the inlet and configured to fluidly seal the means for conducting in conjunction with the closed position of the means for closing. Another embodiment of the spout provides the means for capping configured to seal the means for conducting within the diameter defined by the wall of the means for conducting.
There is also provided a method of preventing improper use of a spout on a container which includes the steps of providing the container with one of a first neck portion and a second neck portion and providing the container with one of a first screw cap having a first depth portion and a second screw cap having a second depth portion, wherein the first screw cap will not couple with the second neck portion to form a fluid seal between that neck portion (second neck portion) and the spout and the second screw cap will not couple with the first neck portion to form a fluid seal between that neck portion (first neck portion) and the spout. If the container is provided with an air vent, that container will be provided with the first neck portion and the first screw cap. If the container is provided with an air vent, the container is provided with the second neck portion and the second screw cap.